What's in a name?
by jremme
Summary: The benefactors demand a play, and Goodman can't say no. He selects Romeo & Juliet and employee participation is mandatory! Just a fun little fluffy fic, nothing more! NOW COMPLETE!
1. fliers

**A/N: Once again, I had another fic idea pop in my weirdo head, and had to write it down. This will be a shorter fic, 5 chaps or so depending on how things go. As is customary with me, this is a trial chap. Let me know if it's worth continuing. It's more for fun than anything, pure entertainment, so sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: fliers**

Dr. Temperance Brennan entered the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab only to be confronted with a flier taped on the wall, one of many around the area. She scanned it for a moment, her brow furrowing. She then ripped it off the wall, and strode down the hall, coming to a stop in front Dr. Daniel Goodman's office door, the flier clutched in her hand. She knocked twice.

"Enter," said the voice from within.

She pushed the door open and stalked inside, laying the slightly crumpled flier on the desk in front of him.

"Can I assist you with something Dr. Brennan?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of it is clearly written on the flier itself. For the benefactor's ball this year, the powers that be want a performance. And we will be giving them that performance. Auditions will be held this afternoon at the time mentioned on the flier."

Brennan's shoulders slumped. "This is ridiculous. We are scientists, not actors. If they want a play, why not hire an acting troupe to perform?"

"The board was most insistent on the Jeffersonian employees taking up the roles. I'm not in a position to deny them. I've taken the liberty of sending a flier to Agent Booth as well, as he is usually involved in these things as well. And you might also mention it to Agent Sullivan. He did work with you for a brief period of time."

"But, Dr, Goodman…"

"No arguments, Temperance. Involvement in the auditions is mandatory. As director of both the play and this institution, I will make all casting decisions. I will see you this afternoon for your audition."

Brennan glared at him, turned on her heel, and left the office in a huff. She knew how Goodman was when it came to the benefactors. What they wanted they got. This was no different. She made her way to her office, and had just gotten settled at her desk when Angela burst in.

"Sweetie! Have you seen the fliers? This is gonna so fun! I haven't done theater since college. I was in Gypsy."

"Were you the lead?"

"No, but I was one of the showgirls. It was fun!"

"I don't see why it had to be Romeo & Juliet. It's so cliché."

"Sweetie, Romeo & Juliet is a timeless love story and a great play. Please tell me you're going to audition."

"Goodman's forcing me. I think I'll just try out for a ball guest or townsperson or something."

"No, you're trying out for Juliet with me! We need to represent our department. My goal is to have our entire team in major roles. No walk-ons for us."

"Goodman suggested I speak to Sully about auditioning."

"I thought this was just for Jeffersonian employees." Angela narrowed her eyes. She liked Sully; she really did. It was just that he had impeded her ultimate goal of getting her best friend together with her partner.

"Apparently Goodman thinks that my working with Sully several times is enough of a connection for him to be involved. He's bringing Booth in on it too."

The gleam in Angela's eyes returned at that statement.

"I gotta go! I'll see you at the auditions, ok sweetie?"

Brennan held up a hand in acknowledgement, and watched as Angela bounced out the door and began animatedly to Zach and Hodgins, neither of whom looked overly thrilled at the prospect of putting on a play.

Hodgins, in particular, began arguing with her. Brennan could tell by the way he was gesturing. He made a move down the hallway toward Goodman's office and it took both Angela and Zach pulling on him to keep him from going. Brennan smirked. Hodgins wouldn't get any further with Goodman than she had. At least they were all in this together.

She picked up her phone and dialed Sully's number. Odds were he'd be busy with. He always seemed to have one project or another going on. After they'd spoken, she hung up the phone, ignoring his endearments at the end of the conversation, surprised.

Sully had seemed very open to the idea, and had promised to be there for the auditions. He said his high school had put on Romeo & Juliet when he was 17. He hadn't gotten the lead, but had always wanted to take another crack at it.

There was a knock at her office door, and Booth entered without waiting for a reply. He took one look at her and made the connection between her mood and the fliers strewn about the lab.

"I take it you've read the fliers."

"Yes, did you get yours?"

"I did. There's no way I'm participating in this. At all. It's stupid."

"Goodman's making me," Brennan sulked. "You could probably get away with not being involved though."

"What are you going to audition for?"

"Angela wants me to audition for Juliet. You know, I'd feel a bit better about this whole thing if it weren't Romeo & Juliet. Why couldn't it be Titus Andronicus or King Lear, or even something non-Shakespearean?"

"Non-Shakespearean? You mean like Rent or something?"

"Well, yes, only not a musical. That would be even worse I think. I doubt Sully would be interested, let alone the Jeffersonian employees."

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and let Goodman know I wasn't going to be involved in this. I've got a mountain of paperwork waiting for me. I'll see you later Bones." He moved for the door, then stopped, his hand on the knob, rewinding the conversation.

"Did you say Sully?"

"Yes, Goodman suggested he audition because of his, albeit limited, connection to the Jeffersonian. I ran it by him and he seemed very interested in auditioning for the lead."

"The lead as in…Romeo?" Booth's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Yes. Romeo. He's going to be at the auditions this afternoon. If you'd like, I can tell Goodman that you won't be there so you can get back to your office."

"You know what, Bones, never mind. I will be there."

"But, you said…"

"I know what I said Bones. But I think I might give it a shot."

"What would you audition for?" she asked, but he was already gone.

**A/N: All right, what did you think? Again, just a fun little thing to read and hopefully enjoy! Let me know if you want more. Thank you!!**


	2. cast list

**A/N: Due to the awesome responses, I think I'd be an idiot if I **_**didn't**_** continue this! I apologize for not replying to reviews, but I'm eager to update so chose to do that instead. I will respond to all from here on out. I don't own anything at all…if I did, then crazy things would happen and the show would probably be on cinemax after dark or something! Here come the auditions! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 2: Cast list**

The time for the auditions drew near, and Brennan banged her forehead against her desk. There was no use hiding; Goodman would come after her. She stood up and walked out of her office, only to find a stack of papers on a table on the platform. She picked one up and noted that it was a list of characters and sample lines for each to be read at the auditions.

Angela came over to her, carrying one of the papers. "Almost time, sweetie! You'll need that to read from. We're the first department to audition." She glanced around. "I've already rounded up Zach, but I can't find Hodgins anywhere. Have you seen him?"

"Most likely he's hiding somewhere in a futile attempt to avoid the auditions," Brennan said. "I'd check the closets and the basement."

Angela nodded and headed off to find the bug man. Brennan noticed Zach in a corner, looking at one of the sheets. He glanced up at her.

"I can't decide what to audition for. Angela says it has to be a main part."

Brennan thought for a moment. "How about Benvolio? That might work for you."

Zach shook his head slowly. "Perhaps. I was considering Paris, but Angela says he doesn't have enough stage time and lines."

Brennan gave him an encouraging look, or what she hoped was encouraging, looking up when she heard the front doors. Sully came in, smiling at her. She met him in front of the platform and they went up together.

"Am I on time?"

"You're fine." She handed him one of the papers so he could study it before the auditions.

Angela returned then with Hodgins in tow.

"You weren't supposed to find me! I didn't want to be found!"

"Hodgins, you know Goodman isn't going to let you out of this, so take one of these, and join the rest of us in our joint misery," Brennan said, handing him a paper. He growled in his throat and snatched the sheet from her hand.

"Hey,_ I'm_ not miserable! This is going to be great!" Angela said happily.

Sully jerked a thumb at her. "I'm with Angela. This should be a good time."

Brennan shook her head, and began eyeing the role of the Nurse. Despite Angela's wanting her to audition for Juliet, the Nurse's role was smaller, but still considered a main role. She was sure Angela wouldn't let her audition for Lady Capulet, an even smaller role, so the Nurse might have to do.

Booth trooped through the doors then, and stomped up to the platform. Angela handed him a sheet and he eyed Romeo's sample lines skeptically.

"Ok, I have no idea what any of this says."

"You've never read Romeo & Juliet?" Brennan asked.

"In high school. Sort of."

Brennan frowned. "Sort of?"

"Yea, let's just say my heart wasn't all that into it."

Sully looked at him and grinned. "Cliff's Notes?"

"Cliff's Notes."

Brennan looked from one to the other, confused. They both knew someone named Cliff in high school, and had used his notes?

"Did you two go to the same high school?" she asked.

Booth stared at her. "No, Bones. I don't think so."

At that moment Dr. Goodman appeared and announced the beginning of the auditions.

"Mr. Addy. You're up first."

Zach paled, but stood up and followed Goodman down the hallway to his office, which was serving as the audition room.

When he came back, Goodman was behind him to collect the next person. Zach still appeared nervous, but at the same was relieved that he'd gotten his audition out of the way.

"Agent Booth," Goodman gestured down the hallway.

"Wish me luck, Bones."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. The results are bound to be based on Goodman's well intentioned if not biased opinion of our auditions."

"Just say good luck Bones. Please."

"Good luck Booth."

"Thank you." He trotted off after Goodman, and when they came back, he looked incredibly sure of himself.

"I aced it! I'm tellin' ya, all you are lookin' at the next Romeo!"

Sully eyed him. "You auditioned for Romeo?"

"Well yea, what can I say, I'm just leading man material."

"I'm auditioning for Romeo too." Sully's eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but you may as well audition for something else, cause I got this one in the bag." He smiled confidently.

"Dr. Brennan?" Goodman's voice floated to her from across the platform. She sighed and followed him into his office. She ended up auditioning for both Juliet and the Nurse, and when she came back, Goodman announced that it was Hodgins' turn.

"Dr. Goodman, I was thinking that it's been awhile since a sizable donation was made to the Jeffersonian. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's high time someone stepped up."

"Would you be volunteering that donation Dr. Hodgins?"

"I would."

"Would this donation also double as a bribe to get out of this performance?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"Feel free to donate as much as you want Dr. Hodgins, but no amount of money will get you out of this. I hope you have a role picked out to audition for. Follow me please." Hodgins reluctantly followed Goodman to his office, and Brennan turned to Angela.

"Does he have a role picked out?"

"Yea, after he began to realize that his childish antics wouldn't get him anywhere, I talked him into one role, and that was a hard sell."

"Which one?"

"Mercutio. The 'plague o' both your houses' line appealed to him." She shrugged, and began murmuring Juliet's lines to herself. Then she turned back to Brennan.

"How do you think your audition went?"

"I think it went ok. I'm no actress, but I don't think I did too badly."

Hodgins returned, and Goodman called for Angela. She smiled and sauntered after Goodman, hoping she could give a good audition.

"So, Bones, think you're going to get Juliet?" Booth had sat down beside her, and although the question was asked casually, there was intensity in his eyes that demanded an answer.

"I can't say for certain. I believe my audition was sufficient." She shrugged her indifference.

Angela came back then, still grinning from ear to ear. She sat on the other side of Brennan.

"How was your audition, Ange?"

"I think it went great! He had me read for Lady Capulet and the Nurse too."

Brennan gave her friend's hand a squeeze, and looked up as Sully came over to her, after being called by Goodman.

"Well, here I go, Tempe." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Brennan smiled back, but it wasn't entirely genuine. She'd been having second thoughts about their relationship for awhile. He was just...well, trying too hard. But she didn't want to tell him yet. It was better to wait until after the play was finished. Otherwise things could get awkward.

When Sully returned, he walked with an air of confidence similar to Booth's. Apparently both were convinced they would get the lead role. It was interesting to Brennan to observe the looks they shot each other when the other one wasn't looking. Clearly, they were involved in some sort of competition for the lead. Brennan shook her head. You didn't see her and Angela behaving like this over the role of Juliet. It was ridiculous and amusing at the same time.

Goodman announced that the cast list would be posted in all departments at the close of the auditions, and left for the Paleontology Department.

Brennan stood up. "Ok, let's get started on the remains Zach brought up from Limbo." She glanced at Sully and Booth, neither of whom had moved.

"Don't you two have things to do?"

"Nope," Booth stated, Sully nodding in agreement. Brennan turned away, stifling a chuckle. Neither wanted to miss the appearance of the cast list.

Later that afternoon, Angela noticed a sheet of paper taped to the wall with the words 'Cast List' on it. Eagerly, she ripped it from the wall and called everyone to her office to read the roles. Brennan stood between Sully and Booth, feeling them shooting glares at each other across her.

It made her slightly uncomfortable, but it was probably better that someone was standing between them. Angela cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Ok, everyone, here we go! The role of Benvolio will be played by Zach." Zach allowed himself a grin and Brennan shot him a quick smile.

"Mercutio will be played by Hodgins." Hodgins rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but even so, he looked pleased with himself.

"Ha, Goodman's going to be Friar Laurence." A chuckle ran through the room.

"Sweetie, you're going to be the Nurse." Brennan nodded, noting the surprised looks on the faces of the men on either side of her.

"I'm going to be Juliet." Brennan gave her friend a smile, receiving one in return.

"Booth, you're Tybalt, and Sully, you're Romeo. This is great! We all got big parts!" She squealed happily. Brennan glanced at Booth and Sully. Sully looked happy, and Booth was clearly in shock. She felt sorry for him, but perhaps Sully was better for the role. He'd acted in Romeo & Juliet before, after all.

Angela handed out the scripts that had appeared outside her office, and sat looking at hers. Her eyes widened, concern etched on her face.

"Uh, sweetie, could I talk to you for a minute?" Brennan came over.

"I've read this play before, but I really forgot how many lines Juliet had. I don't think I can memorize all these." She looked worried, scared even.

"You'll be fine Ange. I'll help you."

"I don't know." Angela shook her head. "Do you think you could switch roles with me? Please."

Brennan looked at her friend, clearly distressed about the situation. "All right Ange. I'll switch with you. But you need to clear it with Goodman, ok?"

"No problem. Thank you!" She gave her friend a hug, and left to talk to Goodman. When she came back, she gave Brennan a thumbs-up, and settled back down to go over the role of the Nurse.

"What was that about?" Booth asked, coming up behind her.

"I switched roles with Angela. I'm Juliet now."

Booth glanced from her to Sully and back to her again. "Oh, that's great Bones." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. Brennan didn't pick up on it, but Angela did. She'd have to do something to remedy it as soon as possible.

**A/N: Ok, I'm stopping there. What did you think? Let me know, pretty please!! Thank you!**


	3. rehearsal

**A/N: Hey all! I thought it was time for an update! Do you agree? I hope so, cause you don't really get a choice! :P Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! Here it is, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: rehearsals**

A few days later, the first rehearsal was to take place. Goodman had opted to do separate rehearsals for the main characters and the minor ones, until right before the performance when it would all come together.

Angela caught Sully alone, and talked to him about his role as Romeo.

"I just think you'd make a much better Tybalt, Sully. I mean, from the moment I knew you were going to audition I thought 'I hope he's going to audition for Tybalt, cause he'd be so great!' Maybe you should switch with Booth."

"I'm sorry Angela, I'm not giving up this part. I've always wanted it, ever since high school, and I'm not going to let it go. Goodman chose me. Besides, I'm even more excited about it now that Tempe's Juliet. Not that you wouldn't have been a great Juliet, but Tempe is my girlfriend, after 

all." He left to do some last minute studying and Angela growled in her throat. How could she have failed? She never failed. She'd have to think of something more drastic.

As it happened, she didn't have to. Goodman came out to the rehearsal area, the front area of the lab, and announced that it was time to begin.

Hodgins piped up. "Dr. Goodman? I just got a call to perform a goodwill mission to Indonesia, and, damn it all, it's on the very night of the play. You might as well find someone to replace me right now."

"Nice try, Dr. Hodgins," Goodman said dryly. "First up, I want to rehearse the balcony scene. I know we don't have costume or anything yet, but you two get in place and go through the lines." He gestured at Brennan and Sully. Angela glanced at Booth. He looked pained. Angela's heart went out to him. The poor guy. She was beginning to dislike Sully more and more by the minute.

Brennan and Sully stood in front of each other, holding their scripts. Brennan cleared her throat for Sully to begin.

"What light, through yonder window breaks? It is the east; and Juliet is the sun," Sully began.

He was staring at her, and it was making her uncomfortable for some reason. She cut him off.

"Uh, stop, stop…cut!"

"Dr. Brennan, you are not the director. Only the director can call 'cut'," Goodman said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work."

"What isn't?" Goodman's interest was piqued. So was Angela's.

Brennan approached Goodman, and Angela leaned in closer so she could hear.

"I just don't think the proper chemistry exists between Sully and I. It has to be there for this play to be believable."

Goodman considered this. "You disagree with my casting decision?"

"Well, yes. I don't think Sully would make a good Romeo. His delivery is also incredibly wooden, don't you think?"

"You may be onto something, Temperance. And, if I may say so, you looked extremely uncomfortable while he was reading. Am I correct about that observation?"

Brennan nodded her head.

"Very well." Angela did a giddy little dance at Goodman's words.

"People, I have made a slight change in the casting!"

Angela beamed. Goodman would announce the Romeo switch. Booth would be Romeo, and not a drop of blood had to be spilled.

"Congratulations, Dr. Hodgins, you are now Romeo. Agent Sullivan will be Mercutio."

Hodgins, Booth, Sully, Brennan, and Angela felt their mouths drop at this statement. Zach remained oblivious, going over his lines until he was called for rehearsal.

"Dr. Goodman; are you _trying_ to get me to quit this job, because if you are, you're doing one hell of a good job!"

"My choice was based on the fact that since you and Dr. Brennan have worked together for a long period of time, you would be more comfortable with each other."

"No, no! I wanna be Mercutio! Mercutio or nothing!" Hodgins was adamant.

The two locked eyes, neither willing to back down. Angela looked from one to the other, not sure how this was going to end.

Finally, Goodman blinked, and heaved a sigh. "Very well, Dr. Hodgins. You win this round. Agent Booth, will you take over the role of Romeo?"

"Sure," Booth said simply, not bothering to hide the huge grin that lit up his face. Seeing it made a similar smile grace Angela's face. All was right with the world. She looked over at Brennan, and was pleased to see a smile on her face too.

"All right, people, let's get back to business. Change of plans. I want to rehearse Mercutio's death scene. Dr. Hodgins, if you would please."

The rest of the rehearsal progressed without incident. Everyone was impressed, but not surprised, when it was discovered that Zach already had most of his lines memorized. They took a break before going back to the balcony scene, and when they congregated once again in the rehearsal area, Brennan was surprised to find Booth without his script.

"Booth, where's your script? Goodman will be angry if he finds out you lost it."

"I didn't lose it Bones. I don't need it. I have this whole scene memorized already."

Brennan was impressed. "Really?"

"Oh yea. Zach's not the only one around here with a great memory."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan; are you ready? Let us begin," Goodman called out.

They began the scene, and after a few moments, Goodman called 'cut'.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked. He thought they'd done rather well for a first read through.

"Agent Booth, you're going to have to look at Temperance, not at your hand. And stop squinting as well. It doesn't look right."

"Umm, ok…I wasn't aware I was looking at my hand," he said, a little nervously. Brennan thought for a moment. She hadn't thought of it until Goodman had mentioned it but Booth had been glancing at his hand a lot during the scene, instead of looking at her.

She reached out without warning, and grabbed his hand, turning it to look at his palm. All of his lines for the scene were written, in miniscule print and abbreviated extensively so as to make them fit, on his palm, down to his wrist.

He cleared his throat as the rest gathered around to see.

"Nice!" Hodgins commented.

Angela gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew why he'd done it; to impress Brennan. Too bad she'd found him out. Still, it was a very cute gesture. He was so into her.

Brennan chuckled. "Looks like you still need that script after all, Booth."

A thoroughly embarrassed Booth retrieved his script and they finished the scene to satisfy Goodman, who called an end to rehearsals. Everyone left for the evening, Zach trailing after Hodgins and Angela. Sully said good-bye and tried to kiss Brennan on the mouth, but she was saved from this by Booth, who called her name right before his lips made contact.

She turned her head towards him so Sully kissed only air, and walked over to him. Sully yelled after her that he'd call her later, and headed for his car.

"Sorry about that back there, Bones. I just…well I don't know."

"It's ok Booth. It was actually a clever idea. And how you managed to fit all your lines from the scene on your hand is pretty amazing." She looked down as she said this; feeling rather than seeing, the smile on his face.

"Thanks Bones."

Still not looking at him, she continued talking. "I don't know if Cliff took notes on this for you when you read the play before, but there's a point in the play where Romeo and Juliet kiss."

"I know Bones."

"All right.Well, I think we might need to practice that scene. In private, I mean, so we can be comfortable with it enough before we have to do it in public. Do you agree?" Her eyes finally glanced up at him.

"Sure Bones. That makes sense."

"Good. Be at my place tomorrow at 8. We can practice then." She turned and headed to her car.

"And Booth?"

"Yea, Bones?"

"Be sure to bring your script with you; and some food."

He held up his ink-covered hand in acknowledgement. "Not a problem."

**A/N: Ok, it's super late and I'm turning in, so please R&R!! I hope you liked it, and thanks to all for supporting this fic! **


	4. make it believable

**A/N: Here's another update!! Bring on the kissing practice!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4: make it believable**

The next day, the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab was a normal place of work. Until 4 in the afternoon of course, when it was rehearsal time.

Booth caught Angela in her office as she was heading out front.

"Angela? Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Angela looked surprised by this, but sat back down at her desk.

"Sure Booth." She knew he wanted to talk about Brennan.

"Well, I got this thing with Bones tonight, and I don't know…I mean; I'm not sure…"

"Slow down bucko; what thing?" Angela's interest was piqued. Brennan hadn't mentioned this to her all day.

"She invited me over to practice the play at her place tonight."

Angela was confused. "That makes perfect sense; you two are the leads, after all. You have more lines than anyone else."

"No, she wants to rehearse the kissing scene."

Angela's eyes widened and she cheered silently for her friend.

"The kissing scene or the sex scene?"

"What?!" Booth's face turned, in Angela's opinion, a rather pretty shade of crimson.

"You really haven't read this play, have you? When the Prince banishes Romeo for killing Tybalt, he talks to Friar Laurence, and then ends up spending the night with Juliet. Now, it never actually says anything about sex in the play, but, come on, what else do you think they'd be doing all night if they were that hot for each other?" Angela rolled her eyes at Shakespeare's apparent prudishness.

"Well, I don't think the benefactors wanna watch Romeo & Juliet do it; so I'm pretty sure Bones just meant the kissing scene." He back pedaled a bit then. "Wait, I get to kill Tybalt?"

"Yep." Angela grinned at that. She was sure Booth would get a kick out of 'killing' Sully.

"I should also tell you there's a few kissing scenes. The first one at the party, another one before Romeo goes into banishment and another one after you're dead."

"After I'm dead?"

"Study your lines Booth!"

"I am, but it may as well be in ancient Greek. I'm working on memorizing the words, but I have no idea what I'm actually saying."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Shakespeare," Angela said. "Now, you were talking about going to Bren's tonight for a make out session disguised as play practice…" Her eyes twinkled as she saw Booth fidget a bit. She was making him so uncomfortable and she was loving it.

Before Booth could reply, Goodman could be heard from the front of the lab.

"Let's go people!"

Angela looked at Booth to continue despite Goodman's summons, but Booth shrugged apologetically and left her office to join the others. Angela sighed, picked up her script, and followed him to the front area.

"All right actors, today we're going to rehearse the scene with Romeo, Benvolio, Mercutio, and Tybalt. Dr. Hodgins, where do you think you're going?"

Hodgins, who was trying to sneak away down the hall, turned, and regarded the group.

"I just had this experiment I needed to check up on." It was obvious that he was lying. Angela could tell from the way his eyes were shifting around. Goodman could tell as well.

"Get over here, Dr. Hodgins. Nothing is so important that it can't wait until after rehearsal."

"No, it is! Very important."

"Nice try, Dr. Hodgins, but I'm well aware that if I let you go, you won't be returning, so…get in place, please."

They had another short stand-off and Hodgins ended up stomping over looking like a small child forced to attend his sister's tea party.

Rehearsal went along smoothly; Goodman was satisfied with everyone's progress in learning their lines, except Booth.

"Agent Booth, you really must learn your lines. Opening night, you will not be allowed to read from your script."

Booth tapped his script against his thigh in frustration.

"I'll work on it. I just need time."

"Well, you have about a week and a half."

"Not a problem."

Goodman sighed, and moved on to a scene between Juliet and her Nurse.

At the end of rehearsal, Brennan caught Sully as he was getting ready to leave.

"Sully? I think we need to talk."

Sully nodded solemnly and followed Brennan into her office. As they began to talk, a small crowd consisting of Angela, Booth, Hodgins, and Zach gathered to watch the scene play out.

"What are they talking about?" Booth wondered aloud.

"She's breaking up with him," Angela said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Hodgins asked.

"Because she's standing as far away from him as she can possibly get; look at the gestures she's making. Plus, Sully looks crestfallen. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Almost?" Booth asked.

"Yes, almost," Angela replied, her eyes focused on Brennan's office.

"Why's she breaking up with him? I thought everything was going great."

"Isn't it obvious, Booth? He's overdoing it, trying too hard. She feels like she's being smothered. I'm surprised she put up with it this long."

Brennan closed the door of her office and motioned for Sully to take a seat on the couch. He didn't. She moved over by her desk, not wanting to stand too close.

"Sully, this just isn't working for me anymore."

"What isn't?"

"Our relationship. I need space. You're very…overbearing, and it isn't what I want or need right now."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Sully looked hurt.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to have to be."

"Anything I can do or say to get you to reconsider?"

Brennan shook her head.

"So this is it?"

"This is it."

Sully nodded his head, and headed out of the office, head down.

The group in front of the office had dispersed the second he'd turned the door, each one trying to appear busy. Booth just sat on the steps, waiting for Brennan. Sully breezed past him on his way to the door, and Booth called after him.

"Tough break, buddy." Sully stopped and looked at him sadly.

Booth sympathized with him for about a second. It wasn't that he didn't like Sully, he was just glad it was over between him and Bones.

He waved cheerily. "See ya at rehearsals tomorrow!"

After Sully had left, Brennan came out of her office. She headed down the steps.

"See you in a couple hours Booth."

"Yep, at 8. I'll be there….on time…to practice." He waved at her as she went out the door, then just sat there for awhile, thinking. Then he got up to go get dinner for them both, ignoring Angela's comment as he left.

"Have fun tonight!"

At 8 on the dot, there was a knock at Brennan's door. She paused before answering, wondering if she shouldn't have invited him over. Of course, it was better to rehearse the kissing scenes here first, rather than in view of their fellow actors. She opened the door, and Booth came in with sacks of take-out.

"We're eating first. That smells too good to wait," she said, emptying the contents of the sacks onto the coffee table.

They ate and talked about how rehearsals were going. It was a nice, easygoing time, and both were comfortable despite what they knew was coming next.

When they were both finished, they grabbed their scripts and stood in the middle of Brennan's living room.

"Ok, there are a few kissing scenes in here, but I think we can just rehearse the first one and once we're comfortable with that one, the rest will fall into place. What do you think?"

"Whatever you say, Bones."

"Good. You start. Act 1, scene 5."

"All right, let's see…If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss...what did I just say?  


"Don't worry about what you said, just learn the lines. That was just fine. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She held up her palm to him. He didn't do anything.

"Booth!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to hold your palm against mine when I say that."

"Oh, sorry." He placed his hand against hers, his script clenched tightly in his other hand.

" Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Wait a second, Bones, hang on. When do we actually kiss? Cause I can't tell. It's just a bunch of talk about pilgrims and palmers and saints, and whatever else."

"I'll let you know. It's your line."

Booth rolled his eyes, but continued. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do-  
they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair….or whatever."

Brennan snorted back a laugh. "Don't say things like that at the end. It's irrelevant to the play and counterproductive to rehearsal."

"Your line."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake. Now, we kiss."

Neither one moved forward.

"Come on, Booth. You've been waiting for this ever since you met me. Come and get it!"

He shot her a curious look at that.

"I was, of course, referring to our characters. Romeo, you, has fallen for me, Juliet, and is dying for a kiss. He wouldn't just stand there."

"It's just weird Bones, ya know?"

"It's for the play Booth."

He took a deep breath, stepped towards her, and gently placed his lips over hers. It was over quickly, but all the same, left both feeling things that they knew they shouldn't be feeling.

There was a small pause, then Brennan said, "All right, that was good. It was believable. I don't think that Romeo would stick his tongue down Juliet's throat for a first kiss, so…good. It felt real."

Another pause; then Brennan broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Your line."

"What? Oh, right. Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. Is he asking for another kiss?"

"Yes, good job!"

"That interpretation was easy; the rest of this junk, not so much."

"Kiss me again, Booth. Deeper this time."

He moved forward again, capturing her lips and this time running the tip of his tongue over them until they opened, inviting him in. The kiss grew in passion and urgency, their tongues battling for dominance, their arms wrapping around each other. Booth's hand snaked up Brennan's shirt, 

cupping her breast, while her hands caressed his back, working their way up to his hair. Finally, Brennan broke away, breathing heavily.

"Maybe a little too much that time; what do you think?"

"I think maybe you're right. Don't wanna make the benefactors feel like voyeurs." Booth avoided her gaze, running a hand through his hair, slightly tousled from her wandering hands.

"Exactly. Besides, we're at a party. I doubt Juliet would allow Romeo to grope her in full view of their friends and family, and her parents."

"Sorry Bones."

"Don't be. We just need to tone it down from here on out. Make it believable, but not overly believable." She picked up her script, which she had discarded on the floor.

"You kiss by the book. And then, Angela comes in."

"You know, maybe we should do some of the other kissing scenes."

Alarms went off in Brennan's head. "No, I think we're ok on those for now. We'll see how we do at rehearsals. It's getting late."

Booth checked his watch. "You're right. I should go. I'll see you tomorrow Bones."

"Good night, Booth. Practice your lines." She handed him his script. "And thank you for bringing dinner over."

"Anytime Bones." There was another silence. He didn't really want to go, and she didn't really want him to go either.

Brennan cleared her throat and moved to the door, opening it for him. He stepped to the doorway and turned to her.

"Thanks for the practice."

"Yea, we both needed it. I don't have nearly the time I'd like to look over all these lines."

"We'll be ok." Booth looked into her eyes then, and found her gazing back.

"We will. We just need to make it all come together." She was still talking, but wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying.

They were both stalling and each one knew it.

Then Booth moved to her and kissed her again. She moaned in the back of her throat, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She backed up, allowing him to come back inside. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and with their lips still locked, they began moving down the hall towards her bedroom.

**A/N: How was it? Did ya like it? It got kinda long, but I'm not intending on this being a very long fic, so I had a lot to get through this chap. Please R&R and thank you!!**


	5. practice makes perfect

**A/N: I've been getting chewed out for not updating, and I realized it has been a long time!! Oopsies! Well, I think we're actually starting to wind down with this fic. I'm planning on 2 more chaps for sure, possibly 3 and then we might be done. It depends on how long much I can get through with each. I am, however, tentatively planning on writing 2 more shortish fics about other things the benefactors make them do, but I'm not sure when I'll start those. Anyways, enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5: practice makes perfect**

They pulled apart when they reached the bedroom door, gasping for air, and realizing exactly what it was they were doing.

"Are we still…practicing? Cause if we are, I don't think it's gonna be going this far," Booth said, his lips brushing against Brennan's as he spoke.

"No, we're not practicing."

"So this is you and me?"

"Yes."

Booth cleared his throat. "I think we've gone far enough for a night, don't you think?"

Brennan stepped back from him, running a hand through her hair. "Yes, definitely." She paused, then said with a small smile, "I liked it though."

"Me too."

"But you're right, enough for a night. It's late." She led the way back to her living room, and Booth opened the door to leave.

He found himself face to face with Sully, his fist raised to knock on the door.

"Sully?"

"Booth?"

"I was just leaving," Booth said at the same time Sully said, "I was just coming to see Tempe."

Brennan stepped into the doorway. "Sully? What are you doing here? It's late, and I thought we discussed the status of our relationship."

"I know, but I couldn't just let this go until morning."

Brennan put her hand on Booth's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yea, Bones, I'll see ya." He left, and Brennan motioned for Sully to come in.

She shut the door behind him and then faced him, arms folded across her chest. She was actually a bit relieved that she and Booth had cut it off when they did, otherwise this entire situation would have been even more awkward. Although, she couldn't help thinking about what would have happened if they _hadn't_ cut it off.

"Tempe, I couldn't just let you go without at least trying once to get you back. I really think we can work this out. I want to work it out." He reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"No, Sully. I said we were over and I meant that. I still would like to be friends, I really would, but if this is how it's going to be, with you always trying to get me back, then that's not going to work out either. It's your choice on that aspect, but regarding our relationship, I made the choice."

Sully nodded, defeated. "Is it because of him?"

Brennan looked down momentarily, knowing exactly who Sully was talking about.

"No, this has nothing to do with Booth," she said adamantly.

Sully nodded again. "I want to give the friendship thing a shot. I won't try anything else again, I promise you that."

"Thank you." She ushered him gently to the door, and opened it for him. "I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals."

Sully grinned at her, wished her a good-night, and headed out of her building. Brennan shut the door and crashed on her couch, suddenly feeling exhausted.

The next day, Brennan tried very hard to avoid Angela. It was, of course, a losing battle, but at least she couldn't say that she hadn't tried.

"So?!" Angela exclaimed as she cornered Brennan in her office that afternoon.

"So what?" Brennan knew perfectly well what she was talking about, but wanted to postpone the inevitable for as long as possible.

"How did it go with Booth last night?!"

"We rehearsed the party scene. It went very well, and I think we're both more comfortable with the idea of kissing one another for this play."

Angela's shoulders slumped. "That's it? No hot Romeo and Juliet action? That can't be it!"

Brennan shrugged, averting her eyes. "That's it, Ange."

"You're not looking at me. That means there's something you're not telling me. Did Booth spend the night last night?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not! He left late, but he left."

"Oh." Thwarted again, Angela tried a different tactic.

"How was the kiss?" She leaned forward, anticipating Brennan's answer.

"It was…a kiss."

"Oh, no; you are not getting away with that. You kissed Booth! I need more than 'it was a kiss'!"

Brennan flushed a bit as she spoke. "It was nice, it was good."

Angela gestured for her to continue. "Go on…was it something you'd want to do again, outside of the play?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Ok, I know so."

Angela smiled. "That's better."

They were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing throughout the lab. Brennan glanced out and saw that Booth and Sully had arrived and Goodman was ringing a handheld bell.

Hodgins stomped down the hall toward the front of the lab. "Who the hell gave him a bell?"

"I thought it would further inspire the cast to get into character," Zach said sheepishly from the corner.

"You?!" Hodgins glared daggers at Zach as the bell continued to ring. He was about to throttle Zach but then took a deep breath and eased up on him.

"It's cool. I can get through this." He turned from Zach and called out to Goodman.

"I'm sorry Dr. Goodman, I gotta run. My grandma just died." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Goodman stopped ringing the bell and glanced up at Hodgins.

"Oh, really Dr. Hodgins? Would this be the same grandmother whose lovely obituary I read in the paper 3 months ago, or the grandmother who died when we hosted that benefit last year?"

"Uh, no, this is a different grandmother."

"How many grandmothers do you have Dr. Hodgins?"

Hodgins cleared his throat. "I have…three."

"Get in place Dr. Hodgins. We'll start with your death scene."

Hodgins grumbled, but got into place, keeping his eye on the bell that sat on the table next to Goodman.

"Mr. Addy, Agents Booth and Sullivan, if you please. We'll start with your line Agent Booth, since I believe the fight scene between Tybalt and Mercutio is now nothing short of perfection."

"Which line?" Booth flipped through his script.

"Hold, Tybalt."

"Ok…Hold, Tybalt. good Mercutio."

"Again, Agent Booth. With feeling this time."

"Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!"

"Much improved. Agent Sullivan?"

Sully leaned forward and made the motion of stabbing Hodgins, who went down very theatrically.

" I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?"

"Excellent Dr. Hodgins."

"Yea, yea, I know I'm good," Hodgins muttered under his breath.

"What, art thou hurt?" Zach said his line.

"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon. And then that guy from the mailroom comes and goes, right?" Hodgins glanced at Goodman.

"Correct. Agent Booth?"

"Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much."

"Good, Agent Booth." Goodman looked surprised. Booth hadn't even glanced down at his script.

The scene continued, and Hodgins gave his final death speech.

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, and soundly too. Your houses!"

Goodman clapped his hands. "Wonderful, Dr. Hodgins." He glanced at his watch. "I think we'll stop for the day. Tomorrow, we'll continue with the Romeo/Tybalt fight scene."

They all rose to leave, but Goodman called them back. "Where is my bell?"

Everyone looked at Hodgins.

"Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Relinquish the bell Dr. Hodgins." Goodman held out his hand.

Hodgins rolled his eyes, but handed the bell back to Goodman.

"Thank you. Have a good evening everyone."

They all headed out the door, but Goodman caught Booth and Brennan.

"A word with you both." They followed him to the platform.

"There are two very important scenes involving the two of you; the balcony scene and the death scene at the end. I wish to go through them with only you and I present. So, tomorrow after regular rehearsal, we will do so."

"I can do that," Brennan said and looked over at Booth, who nodded his assent.

"Excellent." He bade them good-bye and jogged off to another floor to work with the archeology department on their lines.

"So, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Bones. I'm gonna go and look over these lines again. Maybe something'll click the millionth time I read them over."

"You'll be fine Booth. Don't worry about it." She stepped closer to him and caressed his cheek, pulling her hand back and putting it behind her back to avoid any more contact. Things hadn't been awkward between them at all, and she didn't want to make it so.

Their eyes locked and they took small steps closer to each other. This time his hand came up and caressed her cheek, her hand moving from behind her back and going wrapping itself gently around the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and felt him come even closer. Their lips had 

nearly met, when Brennan suddenly cleared her throat, breaking the spell that had seemed to settle over them.

"Good night Booth." She headed for the door, wondering if perhaps she should have just let the kiss happen.

She left him standing there, and had the door open when she heard his voice, calling her back.

"Hey, Bones?"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"You hungry? I thought maybe we could grab dinner before I bury myself in this." He held up his script.

"Of course. I'd like that." He joined her at the doors and they headed out together, his hand resting gently on her back, like always.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Please review if you feel like it, and thank you for reading!!**


	6. in full costume

**A/N: Ok, between my hurt back and the absolute jaw-dropping shock of the finale, I have not been updating. I've been bad, I know. Fortunately, I am sentenced to bed rest which provides a good opportunity to update! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6: In full costume**

Booth woke up the next morning, sitting at his table, head down, with his script stuck to the side of his face. A glance at the clock told him he was running late, but at least he was confident that he finally had all those stupid lines down. And with only a few days until the performance it was about time. He got up quickly and started to get ready for work.

Brennan sat at her desk, the script in front of her, silently going over Booth's lines. She had her own memorized already, and had started reading his over, in case he needed some help. Today was their practice with Goodman and he would expect the lines to be learned.

At 4 in the afternoon, the sound of the bell floated throughout the lab. She left her office to join the others for practice. Angela was glancing at the script, Zach was huddled in his usual corner, and Booth and Sully were standing near the platform entrance. Sully gave her a friendly smile and a wave, which she returned. Perhaps things would be all right between them after all. She looked around for Hodgins and found him lurking in the hallway, griping about the bell.

"I really hate that bell," he commented to Brennan as she stood beside him.

"It is a little irritating," she agreed.

Hodgins took a deep calming breath. "It's ok. A few more days of this and then it'll be over. It'll just be a horrible dream and we will never speak of it again." He stepped forward and caught Goodman's eye.

"Dr. Goodman. I have a dentist appointment in 10 minutes. I'm gonna take off."

"Dr. Hodgins, I know you know better than to schedule an appointment during rehearsal."

"No, I don't know better. See ya around."

"_Stay_ Dr. Hodgins. Your dentist will understand, I'm sure." He punctuated his sentence with a hard stare in Hodgins' direction.

Hodgins glared back, but stayed.

"Before we start, I have an announcement to make. Our costumes have arrived! They are on that table over there. I want you all to take a few minutes to get changed, then report back here and we'll get started with my scene with Romeo."

Everyone went to the table where brown paper packages with their names on them were waiting. Angela doled them out and everyone went to find somewhere to change.

Booth joined Hodgins, Sully, and Zach in the bathroom. Sully was already changing. Booth unwrapped his costume and eyed the contents skeptically.

"No way in hell I'm wearing tights!"

"They're not tights; they're hose. They're appropriate dress for the time period," Zach corrected him.

"No, they're tights. And _these_ are puffy shorts." He held up the offending garment, and as he did, his eye caught another article. He picked it up and showed it to the rest.

"What's this?"

Zach looked at what Booth was holding and cleared his throat.

"That would be a codpiece Agent Booth."

Booth's eyes grew wide and he flung it across the room.

"These aren't too bad…accuracy wise," Hodgins said, finding his own codpiece. "Don't think I'll be wearing this though."

"Yea, you're lucky, you die in the middle. I gotta go through the whole play in this getup. The puffy shorts, I can deal with, but no tights." Booth frowned down at his costume.

"You're gonna wear the codpiece?" Hodgins asked, surprised.

"Of course not! That goes without saying." Booth shot a look to the corner where the codpiece still lay. He picked up the tights and shoved them back in the wrapping.

"The costume will look stupid without the tights," Hodgins warned.

"Yea, we'll see." Booth disappeared into a stall as Sully came out in full costume. He smiled at Hodgins and Zach and removed his cap with a flourish.

"Well?"

"You look very…Tybalt…ish," Hodgins said, slightly irritated with the enthusiasm.

Sully's smile didn't falter and he headed back out to the lab. Hodgins entered a stall and started changing into the costume.

"Was he…wearing the codpiece?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't see him as I'm in a stall changing," Zach responded.

"He was; I'm sure of it…that's just wrong." Hodgins shook his head.

"Who with the what now?" Booth asked. He'd been concentrating on getting the tights on and hadn't heard the exchange.

"Sully's wearing his codpiece," Hodgins filled him in.

"Ugh."

"My thoughts exactly."

Booth came out, in costume except for the hated tights. He looked in the mirror.

"Hodgins?"

"Yea?"

"You were right; it looks stupid without the tights."

"Told ya so!"

Booth went back in to put on the tights. Zach came out and took over the mirror.

"I never thought I'd look good in purple. I was mistaken." He grinned at his reflection, adjusted his doublet, and went back out to the lab.

Hodgins came out a bit later, eyeing himself in the blue doublet and leather jerkin.

"Nice…aside from the hose…and the puffy shorts…and the fruity cap." He shook his head in the mirror, and headed out. At least the costume brought out his eye color.

"Uh…Hodgins?" Booth called. No answer.

"Zach?" He called, much quieter. He was alone. He couldn't get the damn tights on. He needed help and everyone was already gone.

Brennan and Angela stood in the women's bathroom, unwrapping their costumes.

Brennan held up a corset. "No way am I wearing this."

"Bren, they were worn in the time period. Please, wear it for accuracy's sake."

"You're wearing it!?"

"Well, yea. I want to be the best damn nurse I can be, and if that includes wearing a corset, then so be it."

Brennan's shoulders sagged. "Fine." She walked to a bathroom stall carrying the corset, bodice, skirt, hood, and shoes. Angela followed suit. A few minutes later Angela's voice called out.

"Bren?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think you could help me tie my bodice to my skirt. It's harder than it looks."

"Sure, but you have to help me too."

They emerged from the stalls and helped each other with the ties.

"These are pretty low cut, don't you think?" Brennan asked once they were in full costume. She was standing in front of the mirror with Angela, adjusting the hood on her head, and critically eyeing her breasts, which were practically popping out of the bodice, thanks to the corset.

"Maybe a little, but it could be worse."

"I don't see how."

"You ready?"

Brennan made a final adjustment to the hood, pulled the bodice up as high as it could possibly go, and headed out the door with Angela following behind. Goodman, in his Friar's costume, did a head count.

"Where's Agent Booth?"

"I'll find him. He's probably off reading his lines somewhere." Brennan took off to find her partner, pulling her long skirt up so she could move faster. She looked in her office, in the break room, even in the closets. No sign of him. Finally, she rolled her eyes. She should've thought of that in the first place. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

"Bones?"

"Booth, where are you? We're ready to start."

"I'm in the bathroom changing."

"Still?"

"Yea, I'm having a problem." This was followed by silence.

"What problem?"

"I can't get my tights on. It's a lot harder than it looks."

Brennan stifled a chuckle. "They're hose, Booth, not tights. Hang on."

She opened the bathroom door and walked in.

"Booth?"

"Right here." A hand came up above the door and waved at her.

"Ok, do you have the hose off?"

"Yes."

"All right. All you have to do is bunch them up, just one leg, and put your foot in it. Then just pull it up. Do the same with the other leg. It's really not all that difficult."

"Well, I don't exactly wear tights on a regular basis."

"Hodgins, Zach, and Sully figured it out."

"Yea, well, who knows _what_ they do on their own time? Maybe they have experience with tights."

"Hose."

"Whatever."

He came out in full costume, and gaped at her. His eyes went from the hood on her head, down to her bodice, where they stopped.

Brennan sighed. She'd told Angela the bodices were too low-cut.

"Hey! Up here!" She snapped her fingers in his face, and his eyes went immediately back to her face.

"You look…good Bones. The whole 16th century look really works for you."

Brennan allowed herself a small grin. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, taking in the dark green doublet and cap he was wearing.

She got a charm smile for her compliment. "Thanks."

They stood there for a minute, then he stepped closer to her. "Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking. We have that extra rehearsal with Goodman after this practice, and it's pretty important. I looked my lines over and I think I have them down, but there's still one scene that I think I might be a little rusty on. Could we go over it real quick?"

"Sure. But really quickly. Everyone's waiting for us. Which scene did you want to go over?"

He answered her by leaning towards her and putting his lips over hers. She paused for a moment, thinking, '_Oh, __**that**__ scene'_ before returning the kiss, and putting her arms around his neck. It was over too soon. They pulled apart as Goodman's bell began to ring from the lab.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, let's go!"

Brennan gave him a smile, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I'm starting to agree with Hodgins. That bell is evil," she muttered under her breath as they headed for the front of the lab.

**A/N: Well, I wanted to cover more in that chap, but the costume stuff just kept going. I hope you liked it. Since all of that wasn't in my original plot, this fic will be a bit longer than anticipated…just a bit. Thanks for reading!!**


	7. let's get ready to rumble

**A/N: All right, we're in the home stretch! 3 more chaps after this, I think, unless I go crazy like I did last chapter. I have a rough plot line planned out, but details are sketchy, so I'm playing it by ear for the most part from here on out. Hopefully, it'll all come together. **

**Chapter 7: let's get ready to rumble**

When Brennan and Booth finally arrived in the front, thanks to the bell, Angela let out a loud whistle.

"Lookin' sexy Booth!" she called to him.

He turned that nice shade of crimson she was becoming fond of and mumbled a 'thank you'. Angela grinned. She loved making him uncomfortable.

"All right, people, let's get started. After the scene with myself and Romeo, we'll hear your soliloquy Dr. Hodgins," Goodman ordered. They proceeded with the scene between Goodman and Booth, and to Brennan's surprise, it went off without a hitch. After completing the scene, she pulled him over to her.

"You learned your lines!"

"You sound surprised Bones."

"Well, you were having trouble with them…I'm glad you have them memorized." She leaned forward, intending to kiss his cheek, but was reminded of the others in the room when Hodgins cleared his throat before launching into his soliloquy. She pulled away before anyone could tell what she had been about to do.

"O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you," he began. And it went on and on and on. Angela started to yawn but clamped her hand over her mouth to cover it up.

"This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage. This is she!" he finished triumphantly.

"Finally!" Angela whispered to Brennan. "I mean it was good, but I thought it'd never end! That speech must have been hell to learn."

"Beautiful as always Dr. Hodgins! I have no idea why you continue to make up excuses to get out of rehearsal. The role of Mercutio was made for you!" Goodman praised.

"I keep trying to skip because this play is stupid! It's overdone and clichéd! We should have done Hamlet or something."

"I suggested Titus Andronicus," Brennan piped up.

Hodgins gestured to her. "Exactly. Now there's a tragedy. Nice war story. None of this star crossed lovers crap."

"Thank you for that input Dr. Hodgins. I'll certainly keep that in mind next time we put on a play."

"_Next time_!? Oh, there won't be a next time."

"We'll see," Goodman said evenly. "Now, Mr. Addy, let's do your scene with Agent Booth in Act 1, scene 1. Take it from 'good morrow cousin' Mr. Addy."

Zach began. "Good morrow cousin."

Without skipping a beat, Booth replied, "Is the day so young?"

"But new struck nine."

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was.--What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Zach looked a little surprised as well by Booth's knowledge of his lines, but got over it quickly and back into character.

"Not having that which, having, makes them short," Booth answered.

"In love?" Zach said his line with a look on his face that made Booth decide that if he ever gave him that look outside of the play, he'd be in for a world of hurt.

"Out,--"

"Of love?" The kid _still_ had that look on his face.

"Out of her favor where I am in love."

After Booth said that line, Brennan ceased to concentrate on the scene itself, and just focused on him. Angela nudged her and whispered, "When did Booth get good?"

"I have no idea. I know he spent a long time going over his lines the other day. It must have paid off."

"Well, something clicked." Angela was impressed.

At the end of the scene, Goodman consulted his watch, and proclaimed two more scenes before calling it a night. The fight scenes between Zach and Sully, and Hodgins, Sully and Booth. Both agents and an entomologist looked on in pure envy as Goodman presented Zach with a fencing sword.

"Hey, how come he gets a sword?" Hodgins asked.

"Because, the rest haven't come in yet, and Mr. Addy is first alphabetically."

"When are the rest coming?" Booth asked eagerly.

"You will receive your weapons on the day of the final rehearsal."

"Which is when?" Sully asked, walking to a storage closet and coming up with a broom to use for a sword. He also picked up a mop and handed it to Booth.

"The day after tomorrow; the day of the play. The entire cast will meet at 11 am to go through the play in its entirety. The performance is at 7 pm, followed by a cast party."

"Will there be liquor?" Hodgins asked hopefully.

"There will be spirits, yes," Goodman replied.

"Good, I can get plastered, forget about this stupid play, and hopefully kill off some brain cells containing my lines." He paused as Zach opened his mouth. "You correct me Zach, and I'll shove that bell down your throat, I swear it." Zach closed his mouth.

"Let's get back on track. Agent Sullivan, Mr. Addy, if you would please start with Tybalt's line 'what thou art…'"

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee Benvolio, look upon thy death," Sully said, holding up the broom handle.

"He still sounds a little wooden," Brennan whispered to Angela, who giggled.

"And red is _so _not his color," Angela replied.

"I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me." Zach said.

"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: have at thee, coward!" As soon as Sully finished his line, Zach drew the fencing sword and the two of them began their sword fight.

Goodman let it go on for awhile before calling for an end. "Cut! Thank you both, that's plenty. The fight will then escalate from there with the addition of some your fellow cast members. Let's move on to the Mercutio, Tybalt, and Romeo fight scene."

Hodgins stared enviously at Zach's sword. "Hey, I don't have anything to use as a sword!"

Without a word, Goodman held out the bell.

"Oh, no way! It's not even long enough."

Goodman ignored him and jangled the bell. Hodgins snatched it out of his hand, giving Goodman a death glare.

"Mr. Addy, why don't you join them and start with your line, 'An I were…' We shall have the exchange between Mercutio and Benvolio first."

Zach nodded and started the scene. "An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter."

"The fee-simple! O simple!" Hodgins cried.

"By my head, here come the Capulets," Zach said, looking in Sully's direction.

"By my heel, I care not," Hodgins replied.

"Follow me close, for I will speak to them. Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you," Sully spoke his first line in the scene, a picture of confidence.

"And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something; make it a word and a blow." Hodgins stepped closer to Sully, a hand on the bell handle.

"You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you will give me occasion." Sully stepped closer to Hodgins as well.

Brennan leaned over to Angela as the scene progressed. "Look at that. Typical male posturing. They're most likely not even fully aware that they're doing it."

Booth made his entrance and the scene continued with more male posturing and Hodgins drawing the bell. Finally, the fight was looming.

"I am for you," Sully said, drawing his broom.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up," Booth pleaded with Hodgins.

"Come, sir, your passado," Hodgins said, lunging at Sully with the bell. It began to ring wildly with his every thrust and parry. They fought for a time and at last Hodgins had had enough.

"That incessant ringing is driving insane. Can you just kill me already? We can draw it out when I have a _real_ fake sword. Booth, get over here and try to break us up."

Sully and Booth shrugged and did as ordered. Booth stepped between them and gave his line, Sully stabbed Hodgins with the broom handle and took off. Hodgins delivered his death scene, 

and he and Zach went off to the side. Hodgins sat on the platform step with Angela and Brennan. Booth delivered his next line and Zach came back to the center to continue the scene.

The conversation between Zach and Booth progressed and Sully returned.

"Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, that late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company: either thou, or I, or both, must go with him," Booth locked eyes with Sully.

Angela nudged Brennan. "That was a really good delivery. I totally believe he's challenging him. I mean, that look in his eyes…so intense."

"Perhaps he really is, in a way," Brennan mused.

"What do you mean?"

"They're clearly fighting for dominance, in reality and in the play. I mean, look at how they both wanted to be Romeo. Booth didn't even want to participate until he found out Sully wanted to be Romeo." She paused in thought. "And it's also a possibility that, in an incredibly archaic display, they're fighting for me as well."

"Whoa, back up! What? Are you trying to tell me in some roundabout way that you and Booth are together? That it was more than just kissing for play practice?"

"I believe so, yes. And I'm sure Sully suspects that. This should be interesting." She returned her attention to the play.

"Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt with him hence." Sully drew the broom handle.

"This shall determine that." Booth drew the mop handle and they began to fight. And fight. And fight.

"Umm, this is going a little long, don't you think Bren?" Angela asked.

Brennan ignored her, her concentration on the fight, which was beginning to pick up in intensity. They had ceased to remain in the designated 'stage' area, and were moving back and forth all over the lab, even jumping the steps to the platform and fighting there for a time. Hodgins had the sense of mind to scan his card just before they made it up, so the alarm wouldn't go off.

The two kept their eyes locked on each other, ignoring Goodman's cry of 'cut'. They were oblivious to anything but the other. Finally the two handles met in a clash that created a sharp crack, leaving Sully with a broken broom handle. The noise seemed to have broken the spell, and they faced each other, breathing heavily for a moment, before Hodgins' voice reached them.

"Uh, Booth, you can kill Sully at anytime…but not literally."

Booth suddenly seemed to recall that they were acting, and stabbed Sully with the mop handle. Sully went down dramatically; a little too dramatically in Brennan's opinion, but Goodman didn't say anything, so she guessed he was all right with it.

Zach recovered from viewing the fight and gave his line. "Romeo, away, be gone! The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain. Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death, if thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!"

"O, I am fortune's fool!" Booth cried, looking slightly shocked himself.

"Why dost thou stay?" Zach asked, and Booth made his exit.

"That will plenty for tonight," Goodman said. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, it's late so we'll do your practice tomorrow morning at 10 am."

The two nodded, and everyone dispersed, Goodman taking off after Hodgins, who hadn't bothered to put the bell back.

"What was all that back there?" Brennan caught up with Booth.

"I'm honestly not sure Bones. It just escalated. It was weird."

"Were you attempting to assert your dominance?"

"Huh?"

Brennan repeated herself. "Trying to be the better man?"

"I suppose you could say that. Sorry. It kind of got out of hand."

"Apology accepted, and mission accomplished on your part."

"What?"

"You succeeded in proving your worth over Sully. In an incredibly archaic sense, but it was done."

"I went all caveman on you, huh?"

She grinned. "Yes, but it was very nice to watch. You were quite appealing, actually."

"I was?"

"Yes." She looked around, noting the absence of people, and pulled his head down so she could kiss him.

When they parted he asked, "Any particular reason for that? Not that I'm complaining."

"Like I said, I thought your fight with Sully was very appealing. I found the whole display very attractive on some level, and that was what prompted the kiss."

He nodded, and gave her that cocky grin. "I turned you on, is that it?"

She swatted his arm. "Perhaps."

"Works for me. Wanna go grab some pie?"

She made a face as they headed for the doors. "Not pie. I don't like pie. You know that."

**A/N: The original plan was for their practice with Goodman to be in this chapter, but once, again, things got long, and it went in a different direction. Ah well, such is life. Hope you liked it. Let me know, and thanks in advance!!**


	8. private practice

**A/N: All right, you wonderful people, here we go with another chap! It's been so nice updating as often as I have, but good things can never last. I'll try to keep them timely, though. Also, I edited the R&J scenes as much as possible so as not to include too much of the lines, but the balcony scene is just rife with great lines, and there were very few that I could find the heart to take out. One more quick note, to all who didn't know, the phrase Sic Semper Tyrannis that is used later in this chap means ****thus ever (or always) to tyrants in Latin****. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8: Private Practice**

The next morning, Brennan was waiting for Booth in her office. She saw Goodman already down by the platform, waiting. She typed absent mindedly on her computer while she waited, thinking about the previous night.

They'd been about to enter the diner when all of a sudden it hit Booth that they were still in full costume. She had been aware of it all along, but had been curious to see how long it would take for him to catch on. He'd lasted much longer than she'd initially thought, but the look on his face 

as the realization hit was priceless. It was rather amusing watching their waitress as he ordered his pie wearing the hose he detested so much. For her part, aside from the bodice and corset, she didn't mind her own costume much, and had sat sipping coffee and watching him wolf down his pie while staring at her breasts.

At five minutes to 10, he strode through the door, and gave her a wave. She waved back and left her office so they could begin.

"I thought we might rehearse elsewhere to eliminate any distractions," Goodman said, looking at Hodgins, who was working on the platform.

"Why do you always look at me?"

"Give me a reason not to suspect a disruption from you, Dr. Hodgins, and I will cease to look at you. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, this way." He led them down to Limbo, which was deserted.

After they left, it suddenly occurred to Hodgins that Goodman was out of his office.

"Zach!"

The young man poked his head around the corner. "Yes?"

"You busy?"

"That's a matter of perspective."

"From _your_ perspective, are you busy?"

"No."

"Then come with me." He stood up and headed down the hall, Zach following behind.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm putting Operation Steal Bell into action. Goodman's off practicing with Brennan and Booth."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Goodman seated himself in a chair, while Brennan and Booth stood before him. He gave them a small smile.

"All right, let's begin with the balcony scene, and from there, we'll proceed with the death scene, if there's time. I don't want to keep either of you long, so one run-through, and if there are any spots that need more practice, we'll just go through those again. Juliet, you're offstage; Romeo, if you would please begin Act two, scene two."

Booth cleared his throat, suddenly nervous under Goodman's gaze. Brennan nudged him before standing away, bringing him back to the here and now.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound."

At his words, she stepped forward.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"

Goodman broke in. "Allow me to stop you for a moment. Dr. Brennan, you don't know he's there yet."

Brennan looked up at him, a little dazed. "What?"

"You're staring at Agent Booth. You don't know he's there yet. He can look at you, but you cannot look at him."

Brennan felt her face get hot. "Oh. Right. I'm sorry."

"It's not a major problem. Just focus forward and don't meet his eyes. During the performance you'll be up on the catwalk above the stage. That should make it easier, except that you'll really have to project."

"Not a problem."

"Good. Please continue." He gestured at Booth, who started right where he'd left off. Brennan tried hard not to watch him. It was difficult, more so than she'd thought. She looked off in space and thought about scientific things while he talked, thinking about anything but him.

"She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!" Brennan gave her line.

"She speaks: o, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Brennan then said the famous lines. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes  
without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee  
take all myself."

She found it even more difficult not to look at him as she said this, particularly when he was looking at her so intently.

"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Once he'd said this line, she could finally meet his eyes. It felt like an eternity. She wasn't sure what was causing the yearning she felt. Perhaps it was the lines themselves, or they way he said them; she couldn't be sure.

The scene progressed and Brennan found herself getting more and more into the scene the longer it went on. Suddenly all she wanted to do was kiss Booth.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops." He stepped closer to her.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." She stepped closer as well, only to be interrupted by Goodman.

"Dr. Brennan? You've just stepped off the balcony. You can't step forward."

"Oh." She stepped back and Goodman nodded and looked at Booth. "Agent Booth?"

"If my heart's dear love," he continued.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night, as sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

At the word 'breast' she felt his eyes move involuntarily down to hers. She took another step back, a smirk on her face.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" she asked.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

A thought seemed to come to Goodman just then. He stood up. "I'm going to go fetch Miss Montenegro to finish the scene. I'll be right back." He left them standing next to each other, and the second his footsteps disappeared, she found herself in his arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Zach picked the lock on Goodman's office door much too quickly for Hodgins' comfort.

"Have you…done this before?" he asked, images of Zach breaking into his teacher's offices to change his grades floating through his head.

"No, but it's simple mechanics. You just…"

Hodgins cut him off. "Just finish it."

He did, and they entered the office, shutting the door behind them. "Now where would he hide that stupid thing?" Hodgins wondered aloud.

"Perhaps in his desk?" Zach ventured.

Hodgins checked all the drawers. Nothing. Then his eyes fell on a locked file cabinet.

"Z-man, get over here and pick this one! He'd definitely keep it in something locked."

Zach picked the second lock as well, and Hodgins began burrowing through the deep file drawer.

"I know it's in here! It's gotta be! It's just buried." He was so busy digging that he didn't hear the door open again. Zach heard, however, and turned around, the color draining from his face as he saw Goodman in the doorway, watching them.

"Uh, Hodgins?"

"Not now, Zach, I think I've got it!" He triumphantly pulled the bell out and held it in the air. "Eureka!"

Goodman chose that moment to loudly clear his throat. Hodgins turned around, held the bell aloft, and yelled "Sic Semper Tyrannis!" before racing for the door. He got around Goodman, who took off after him, leaving Zach standing alone in the office.

After catching Hodgins with the help of security and recovering his bell, Goodman approached Angela and asked her to head to Limbo to complete the scene.

"I'll follow as soon as I replace this bell in my office."

Angela nodded and headed to Limbo, only to find Brennan and Booth in each others' arms and in the middle of a kiss. She felt a big smile come across her face as she watched. They were suddenly aware of her presence, and immediately broke apart.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account! I could watch you guys make out all day, believe me!" she gushed, and raced over, enveloping Brennan in a hug. "Good for you, sweetie!!"

Goodman reappeared then, and everyone got into Romeo & Juliet mode.

"Miss Montenegro; you start by calling Juliet from within."

"Juliet!"

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again." Brennan stepped away for a moment, while Booth said his next line.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial."

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honorable, thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world."

"Madam!" Angela called.

"I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee…"

"Madam!"

"By and by, I come:--to cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief: tomorrow will I send." Brennan could understand Juliet's frustration. She wouldn't want to leave either, if she were actually Juliet.

"So thrive my soul…"

"A thousand times good night!" Brennan moved offstage.

"That will do. We will stop there, and reconvene in several hours to rehearse the death scene. Let's say two this afternoon?"

Brennan and Booth nodded, and waited until Goodman exited. Angela winked at them and followed him. Once they were gone, Booth turned back to Brennan.

"So where were we?"

**A/N: I'm again cutting it short of where I wanted it to be, so you all get another extra chapter! Thanks for reading!!**


	9. death scene

**A/N: Well, what can I say except, this time, I'm almost sure that we're nearly finished. Here's the death scene! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 9: Death scene**

"I'm not sure I wanna die," Booth commented as he and Brennan met up with Goodman again in Limbo to practice the death scene. "Maybe Romeo could come back as a ghost or something."

"I dare not mess with Shakespeare," Goodman said absent mindedly, staring at the bell that he'd brought down with him. He didn't trust it being out of his sight, not with Hodgins running around.

"I've decided to start mid-scene since, before your death Agent Booth, there is a fight scene with Paris."

"Who's playing Paris?"

"Charles Burke from Archeology."

"I don't know who that is."

"You'll meet him tomorrow. Let us begin. Agent Booth, start with the line beginning 'how oft' just after you put Paris in a tomb. Dr. Brennan, please lay on that lab table. Action!"

Booth launched into his speech. It was very long, and Brennan, laying there on the table, eyes closed, pretending to be dead, let her mind wander, hearing only snippets.

"O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there…Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair?... O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!"

She wanted very badly to open her eyes and look at him while he was giving this speech, but was worried that Goodman would see and call her on it. After that morning, she didn't want any more embarrassment. She felt his arms go around her when he mentioned a last embrace, and it took all her self control to remain stiff as a board and to not allow herself to melt into his arms.

"Excellent job," she heard Goodman comment. "For the play, you will obviously have a vial of poison that you will drink at this juncture."

Booth glanced at him. "But not real poison, right?"

"Obviously not."

"Just checking."

He drank from the imaginary vial. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

If Brennan had thought it was difficult to not react when he held her, not reacting while he kissed her was damn near impossible. Fortunately, it was quick, and he was dead…well, in the play. He leaned against the table, his head next to her feet; the best they could do without a proper set.

Goodman had assured the entire cast that the employees who weren't cast had been working diligently on the set in the basement and that it would be up and ready for the final rehearsal tomorrow morning.

"Excellent!" Goodman proclaimed. Both opened their eyes and looked at him. "Next is a small exchange between myself and Balthasar, so we'll start with my line before Juliet wakes up." He stood near Brennan began the line.

"Romeo! Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains the stony entrance of this sepulchre?  
What mean these masterless and gory swords to lie discolour'd by this place of peace? Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs."

Brennan woke up much as she would have if she had been taking a nap in her office and said her next line. "O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

Goodman continued.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; come, go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay."

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," Brennan said, trying not to stare at Booth. She hadn't been able to help it however, and when she glanced down at him, she found his eyes were open and he was making faces at her. She tried not to chuckle, as Goodman left their 'stage' and went back to sit next to the bell, only to find that it was gone.

"Dr. Hodgins," he muttered, his voice spitting venom. None of them had heard or seen anything. Goodman sighed. "Let's finish the scene."

Brennan continued. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." She moved so 

she was standing over him and touched her lips to his. Despite the quickness of it, she felt his mouth twitch under hers, wanting to return the kiss.

She gently pulled away, her face expressing Juliet's pain and perhaps a bit of what she could only describe as her own sexual frustration. "Thy lips are warm," she said, her voice full of emotion.

Goodman gave the first watchman's line, and then Brennan continued. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She paused. "Dr. Goodman, I don't have a dagger."

"I would offer my bell, but it appears to have vanished. Please continue."

She did so. "This is thy sheath." She pantomimed stabbing herself in the heart. There rust, and let me die." She leaned against him as best she could, feeling the warmth of him as she did so, betraying the fact that he was, in fact, not dead, despite his best attempts to look it.

"Thank you both. We shall stop there. If you'll excuse me." He got up and thundered up the stairs to recover his bell.

At last, Brennan allowed herself to melt into his embrace. They were about to indulge in a much needed kiss, when a voice floated to them from the aisles.

"Is he gone?"

They stepped away from each other as Hodgins came out into the open, eyes narrowed, searching for Goodman. He was clutching the bell.

He looked at them and said, eyebrow raised, "You don't have to stop. I already know. Angela told me. Knock yourselves out."

"Were you down here this whole time?" Booth asked.

"Yep. I came down here and hid out before you guys came back down. I knew Goodman wouldn't trust that bell in his office after me and Zach broke in."

"Broke in?" Brennan hadn't heard this.

"Yea, we broke in to his office and stole the bell. Goodman had about three security guys after me. Took all of them to take me down," he said proudly.

Brennan frowned. "Zach didn't get in trouble, did he?"

"No. Goodman understands that he's just an unwitting accomplice. I'm the real mastermind." He smiled wickedly, and disappeared back into the depths of the room to hide the bell.

Even though Hodgins knew about them, they opted not to kiss while he was in the room. Instead, they went upstairs. They still had a little bit of time before actual rehearsal. Hodgins came up and joined them all minutes later, only to be confronted by Goodman. He claimed ignorance of course, and he didn't have the bell on him.

"You don't have anything on me Dr. Goodman. I have no idea where that bell is, but I do not have it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He ambled to his workstation, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the confident swagger out of his step. Goodman noticed it, and suddenly seemed to get an idea. He turned and jogged towards the security station.

"What do you wanna do Bones? We still got a bit of time before we gotta rehearse again."

Brennan knew exactly what she wanted to do, but there was no place to do it. The Medico-Legal lab, for some reason, seemed to her to be crawling with people, activity everywhere she looked.

"How much time exactly?" she asked, a thought coming to her mind.

"About a half hour."

Damn. Not enough time to go anywhere a little more private. She chewed on her lip, running through a mental list of places that could work, shooting each one down as a reason to not risk it came to her.

Then an idea presented itself. No, no, not there. It was impossible. But she had to kiss him, had to feel his hands on her. She marveled at her lack of self control, but it could not be helped at this point. Her mind was weakening, and her body was taking over.

"Zach?" She called him over.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"I need you. Come with us." She then grabbed Booth's hand and dragged him to Goodman's empty, locked office with Zach trailing behind.

**A/N: And I'm stopping there. Please R&R…well, I guess if you're at the end, you've already done one 'R', so please, if you feel the urge, do the other 'R' as well by clicking that little button. Thanks so much!!**


	10. dress rehearsal

**A/N: I was just going through fics and noticed that this one hadn't been updated in awhile, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: dress rehearsal**

The next morning Brennan awoke with a slight crick in her neck. She did not want to get up at all, and would have been content to remain in bed all morning. Then her eyes fell on her costume, hung up in front of her closet door. Dress rehearsal. She did have to get up. She stretched in bed, allowing herself a few more minutes as her thoughts went flying to the previous afternoon, before practice.

She had asked Zach to pick the lock on Goodman's office door, and had set him in front of the door to stand watch.

He'd looked extremely uncomfortable at the prospect, not being too oblivious to understand what was going on in her mind, but had agreed, and she had tugged Booth into the office by the sleeve where her earlier sexual frustration was vented most satisfactorily.

At least, it had been until she heard the telltale jingling of the bell, signaling Goodman's return. She pulled her mouth from Booth's and heard Zach ramble some random statement as to why he was standing in front of the office door, and heard Goodman tell him to stand aside.

The door had opened, revealing Goodman, who took in the two partners standing nonchalantly, seemingly innocent.

"What are you two doing in my office?" he asked.

"I was checking to see if you had an extra script Dr. Goodman. I no longer have mine and wanted to check something," Brennan said by way of an excuse.

"You should have asked Dr. Brennan, rather than employ Mr. Addy's services." At these words, he turned to Zach, who tried to make himself look small.

Brennan grinned at the memory, still convinced that Goodman had seen through her flimsy excuse. Hopefully, she'd be more in control of her body today. She threw a glance at the clock. Now, she really had to get up. Dress rehearsal was at ten. She got up, and padded to the bathroom, stopping momentarily when she felt silk under her foot. She stooped down, picked up the tie and tossed it on a chair near the door.

Perhaps she should wake him. No, not yet. She closed the bathroom door behind her and took a quick shower. When she returned, wrapped in a robe, she found him sitting on the edge of her bed, hair a mess, half naked, and a grin firmly in place.

"Good morning."

She felt herself flush. "Good morning. I'm glad you're up. We need to get ready. Dress rehearsal is in a few hours."

"Oh, that's right; today's the big day." He got up, walking over to her and kissed her. "What do you think your good friend Sully would say if he could see us now?" His lips moved over hers again, and she fought, but couldn't, suppress the moan that escaped from her throat.

"I believe he'd be jealous. Despite my insistence to the contrary, he seems to think the break-up was because of you."

"Was it?" He trailed kisses down her neck, moving the robe from her shoulder.

"No, it wasn't. He was trying far too hard." The kisses stopped.

"Really? Not because of me; even a little bit?" He lifted his face from her shoulder, and she caught his mouth with hers.

"Maybe a little bit. Now, get in there and shower before this gets out of hand. We can't be late. We are the leads after all." She gave him a small shove toward the bathroom and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

When he came out of the bathroom, he dressed and went into the kitchen, lured by the smell of the coffee wafting throughout the apartment. He found her dressed, sitting at the table with a mug in her hands.

"I got a mug out for you. It's on the counter." He nodded in thanks and filled it, sitting across from her.

"Do you…?" he began.

She cut in. "Regret last night?"

"How'd you know what I was going to say?"

She ignored the second question, answering the first. "Not a second of it."

He smiled at that, and reached across the table for her hand. They stayed like that for a moment, then Brennan excused herself and headed back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

They stopped by Booth's to pick up his costume, and went to the Jeffersonian, where the front area had been transformed into the city of Verona. The set was very well done, in Brennan's opinion. Booth voiced her thoughts. "Set looks good."

They were approached by Hodgins, happily waving a fencing sword and carrying another for Booth. He handed it off to him, and the two engaged in a quick mock swordfight.

"I have been waiting for this sword for a long time!" Hodgins exclaimed. "It almost makes the rest of this crap worthwhile."

Angela came over to Brennan and pulled her to the bathroom so they could change. When they came out, everyone was ready and dressed and waiting for Goodman.

A man approached Booth. "Hello, you must be Romeo, is that right?"

"What's it to you?" Booth didn't like being approached by unfamiliar squints.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man stuck out his hand which Booth shook. "I'm Charles Burke. Paris. I guess you'll be killing me." He laughed nervously and fingered the sword at his belt. "It's going 

to be interesting." He smiled at Booth and walked off, milling around with a few other people from his department.

The sound of the bell floated through the room, signaling Goodman's entrance. He walked to the center of the make shift stage, dressed in his friar's costume.

"I thought you hid the bell Hodgins," Brennan stated quietly.

"He watched the security tapes. He knew exactly where it was, the clever bastard. But, trust me, after the cast party, the bell will be no more." He rubbed his hands together and went to Goodman.

"Dr. Goodman, I feel awful. I don't think I can perform. My understudy will have to assume my role tonight."

"You don't have an understudy, Dr. Hodgins, and maybe you wouldn't feel so bad if you hadn't eaten all of those doughnuts with Mr. Addy in the break room earlier this morning. You will be fine." He turned to the rest of the room.

"I shall perform the prologue, and then we'll jump right into Act 1, scene 1 with Sampson and Gregory. We're going through the entire thing, with a fifteen minute intermission before Act 3."

The rehearsal began, and the different departments meshed together perfectly, as though they had all been rehearsing together since the very beginning. Brennan remained backstage until her entrance, watching Booth and Zach perform their first scene together. Angela caught her deeply satisfied look as she watched Booth talking to her assistant, and took the chance to pull her aside.

"What's with the look sweetie?"

Brennan instantly changed her facial expression to one of neutrality. "What?"

"Your face changes when you look at Booth. In fact, it's different from what it was yesterday. Something you wanna tell me?"

Not sure if she wanted to divulge at the moment just how far her relationship with Booth had gone, Brennan asked a question. "How exactly did my face look yesterday?"

"Lustful," Angela said bluntly.

Brennan remained impassive. "And how does it look now?"

"It looks very, very satisfied." Angela raised an eyebrow. "Did you and Booth sleep together last night?"

Admitting defeat, Brennan nodded. Angela's smile lit up her face. "So, how was it?"

"We have to go on, Ange," Brennan said, hearing her friend's cue. Angela shot her a look, telling her their conversation was by no means over, and headed onstage to speak with the woman playing Lady Capulet. Brennan followed when Juliet was called.

During Act 2, scene 2, Brennan took her place on what would serve as her balcony, looking down above everyone else. The scene went smoothly, and she was happy with her ability to project. Booth did the scene well too, and she felt pride for them both.

From there, Goodman and Booth did their scene. They were comfortable with one another, and Brennan was even more pleased with the final casting decision. A mutual respect existed between Goodman and Booth, and it came through in their acting.

When the intermission came, the actors all congratulated each other on a good first half. Goodman seemed very pleased with the progress. Taking no chances, he'd hidden the bell in the folds of his costume, an action that did not go unnoticed by Hodgins.

Sully caught up to Brennan and gave her a smile. "You were great Tempe!"

"Thank you Sully. You were very good too." She became aware of Booth standing behind her, listening to the exchange.

"Booth, nice job," Sully said, waving a hand at him. "Um, about our fight scene after this. Can we go a bit easier on it this time?"

"Yea, hey, I mean, if you can't handle it, I can go easy on you this time around. We all know how it ends anyway." He aimed a smile through clenched teeth at Sully.

"Oh, I can handle it, believe me, I just think the audience might get sick of us fighting after awhile. That's all." He returned Booth's forced smile. Brennan, sensing what was going on, groaned, and stepped out from between them, walking a ways away only to get whisked off by Angela.

"Ok, we have…," she glanced at her watch, "ten minutes. Get talking." She looked at her friend attentively.

"Well, you've already figured it out. We did sleep together."

"Yes, but _details_. Was it good…of course it was, let me rephrase. How good was it? Did he do it for you?"

"Do it for me?"

Angela nodded vehemently.

"You could say that. Yes, he did do it for me."

"I thought as much. I knew he must be good. If I hadn't picked you out for him to begin with, I would have been all over that."

"Ange…"

"Hey, no worries! I'm just glad you two finally got it on! I mean, making out is all well and good, but don't get behind the wheel and turn the engine on if you're not planning to drive the car!"

"What?"

"Never mind sweetie. It's almost time to start up again. I cannot wait to see the big scene again!"

They sat backstage to wait, and watched Act 3, scene 1. The fight scenes all went smoothly and Brennan held her breath when Sully and Booth fought, but it ended at after an appropriate length of time, although from the look in Booth's eyes it could have gone on a lot longer than that. 

Sully died, overdoing it a bit as usual, and Brennan had to hand it to Booth; he genuinely looked shocked as he stood over Sully's body, although she knew he was enjoying it.

The scenes continued, and Brennan concluded that Charles Burke wasn't all that bad an actor. He made a good Paris. She and Booth began Act 3, scene 5, the one before Romeo left after killing Tybalt, at the 'balcony'. They stood close together, him behind her, his arms wrapped around her. It felt so natural, and only a handful of the people present were aware that it was more than just acting.

Brennan began, "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale." The scene made her briefly recall that morning when she'd been reluctant to get up.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Clichéd or not, a tingle went through her entire body every time she heard him give Romeo's lines to Juliet. She shivered a bit, hoping no one could see it below. He felt the reaction and tightened his hold on her ever so slightly as they continued the scene.

Act 4 came and went, Juliet taking the potion from Friar Laurence so as to appear dead in order to avoid marrying Paris. Charles Burke and Booth had their fight scene. Charles, in Brennan's opinion, could have used a bit more time with the sword, but, in the end, she figured, Paris died anyway. Maybe he just wasn't good at swordplay.

After their big death scene, which was more realistic thanks to the appearance of a prop dagger, poison vial, and a tomb slab fashioned from what Brennan wasn't quite sure, Booth died, his head against her breast. She woke up, had her exchange with Friar Laurence, and then stabbed herself, collapsing on top of him. She had a fleeting thought of being in the audience and watching it all unfold. She hoped everything looked ok. They'd all worked so hard.

After the Prince gave his last lines, Goodman began to clap. "Bravo everyone! Very good. I think we're ready for tonight. You may go change and get back to your various departments. I shall see you all at six tonight to prepare for the performance. Do not be late!" He looked at Hodgins as he said this.

"What?"

"You heard me Dr. Hodgins."

"I won't be late. I can't stand to be late. If I'm going to be late, I just won't show up at all."

"You will show up, on time, if you know what's good for you Dr. Hodgins."

Hodgins glared at him then stomped off to the bathroom to change.

**A/N: Had a lot to get through that chap! Next up, the performance!! Thanks for reading!**


	11. that's a lot of people

**A/N: Hello, just another attempt by me to climb out of the writer's block pit I've found myself in these last couple of weeks. I hope I do the performance justice, since the rest of the fic has built up to this. I'm kind of skating over the lines and stuff since I think I covered all the main scenes during rehearsals, so hopefully it's not too choppy. Well, here goes! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: That's a lot of people**

At six o'clock sharp Brennan pushed open the doors to the Medico-Legal lab, Booth just behind her. She glanced around at those already there, finding the others in their department. Except Hodgins. She walked over to Angela.

"Hey Ange. Where's Hodgins?"

"Not sure. I hope he gets here before Goodman does."

Brennan waved at Zach, who was pacing back and forth, swishing his sword through the air. He lifted a hand in acknowledgement without breaking stride.

"Hey Tempe!" Sully noticed her and jogged over.

"Hello Sully. Are you ready?"

Booth snorted. "Yea, Sully, ready to get your ass kicked?" There was a pause as Sully raised an eyebrow at him. "In the play…of course. I meant in the play."

Sully ignored him and he and Brennan chatted about the play until the ringing of the bell floated through the air signaling that Goodman had arrived.

"Is everyone here?" he asked. His eyes shifted around the room, and came to rest on Brennan and her team. "Where is Dr. Hodgins?"

Before anyone could reply, the doors burst open and Hodgins strode inside with a flourish. "I'm here!"

"You're late," Goodman said dryly.

"I'm _fashionably_ late. There's a huge difference. Let's get this show on the road!" He performed a couple of fencing moves, slicing his sword through the air.

"All right everyone. The audience will be arriving shortly. I see most of you arrived in costume. Those who didn't need to get changed. The rest of you get backstage and prepare. We shall begin promptly at seven."

They all stood backstage, and Zach piped up. "Performing this play reminds me of a superstition about acting."

Hodgins' eyes lit up. "Oh, I bet I know the one. No one's supposed to mention the name of a certain Scottish play of Shakespeare's right?"

Zach nodded. "Correct. If you do, it means bad luck for the performance."

Brennan scoffed. "It's merely superstition. Nothing bad will happen if you say the name of the play."

"Then why don't you?" Hodgins asked.

"Because there's…no sense in taking stupid risks," Brennan replied.

"I'm with you there," Angela put in, and Sully nodded in agreement.

Booth had been listening to the conversation, but wasn't sure which play they were referring to. "Are you guys talking about Macbeth?"

They all turned to him as one and hissed, "Shhh!!"

"Sorry, I just didn't know if you were talking about Macbeth or another play."

They glared at him, and Booth held his hands in front of him in defense, a look of contrition on his face. "Sorry, I won't say Macbeth anymore."

"Booth!" Brennan gave his shoulder a light smack. "If you need to refer to it, call it the Scottish play."

"Fine. Geez, Bones, I had no idea you of all people would believe in superstition."

"I don't. As I said, no sense in taking chances."

"Right." An evil grin appeared on his face. "Macbeth." He received evil eyes from everyone within earshot, which seemed only to encourage him. "Macbeth, Macbeth, Macbeth!"

"We're doomed," Zach sighed.

"No, there has to be like a counter-curse or something," Hodgins said. "I'll ask that dude from maintenance. He's all into that occult stuff." He took off towards the man playing Lord Montague.

When he came back, he said, "Ok, there is a way to reverse the bad mojo in here." He looked pointedly at Booth. "You have to exit the lab, spin around three times while saying a swear word, and then ask for permission to come back inside."

"No way am I doing that."

"Come on Booth. Please," Angela pleaded.

He looked at all their faces, and sighed resignedly. "Fine, but there are people arriving. Let's get it over with."

Sully stayed backstage, and Booth, Brennan, Angela, Zach, and Hodgins made their way to the front doors, skirting around the people arriving for the performance

Before he stepped outside, he faced them. "Do I have to do this?"

Four voices chorused back at him. "Yes."

"How loud does the swear have to be?"

"The guy didn't say. Better make it loud, just in case," Hodgins said seriously.

Still grumbling, Booth exited the lab, and under their watchful eyes, spun around three times, yelling a word that caused an elderly couple to stop and stare at him on their way inside.

"Which word did he say? I couldn't tell." Hodgins asked.

"You couldn't? He said f--…" Brennan began before being cut off by Angela.

"He said a crude synonym for sex," she explained.

There was a knock on the doors, and they looked up to see Booth on the other side.

"Am I finished being humiliated yet?"

"You have to ask," Hodgins replied.

Booth hesitated, then said through the glass, "Fine. Can I come back in?"

"Yes, you may." Hodgins opened the doors for him, and, satisfied that any bad luck had been eradicated, they returned backstage.

"Are we good?" Sully asked.

"Yea, we're good," Angela replied.

Seven o'clock grew closer and closer and Booth peeked around the curtain to where the chairs had been set up. He closed it back up and turned around, his face slightly pale.

"That's a lot of people."

"Pre-performance jitters?" Sully asked.

Booth gave him a forced smile. "My performance was, is, and will be just fine, thanks. Jitters don't exist in my book."

"Uh huh. Cullen's out there, ya know."

Booth's eyes widened just a bit at this news. "What? Really?"

Sully nodded. "Yea, he's on the right side, toward the front."

Booth peeked out from the curtain again, and scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on his superior. "Fantastic."

Sully clapped him on the back. "Break a leg buddy."

Booth's eyes narrowed. "Yea, you too." Then he added under his breath, "In more ways than one."

"What was that?" Sully hadn't caught that last part.

"Nothing." Brennan came over and squeezed his hand.

"You ready Romeo?"

"I'm ready if you are Juliet." He gave her hand a squeeze back.

Further conversation was halted as Goodman came backstage.

"I would just like to tell you all that I've been very impressed with your progress over the last few weeks. I believe this has come together quite nicely, and I'm positive that we will give an 

excellent performance tonight. Break a leg everyone!" With that, he went onstage to give the introduction. The first scene progressed and Zach's cue was coming up. Hodgins clapped him on the shoulder, taking care that it was an open palm gesture.

"You'll do great Zach. Knock 'em dead!" And with that Zach's cue came, and Hodgins gave him a shove through the curtain.

"Nervous?" Brennan asked Booth as he waited for his cue.

"No…well, maybe a little."

"You'll be fine." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Go."

He stepped out onstage and froze. So many faces, all looking at him. As if through a brick wall, he heard Zach's line .

"Good morrow cousin."

He swallowed before replying, trying his damnedest not to sound nervous as he gave his first line.

"Is the day so young?"

Brennan listened to the scene, sighing in relief as he eased into being onstage, becoming more confident the longer he was on.

"How's it going?" Angela whispered as she came and stood by her with Hodgins.

"It's going well I think. Booth appears to have gotten over his initial nervousness."

"That's good."

In Act 1, scene 3, Brennan and Angela made their first appearances. Brennan could see why Booth had been nervous, but she didn't let the feeling get to her. This was supposed to be fun after all.

Hodgins gave his soliloquy, and Angela was thankful she wasn't onstage during it, because she yawned, just like last time. It seemed to be a natural response to the long speech.

When they reached Act 1, scene 5, Brennan began to feel apprehensive about their first kissing scene. She wasn't sure why. They'd rehearsed it, both in the context of the play and outside it. She met his eyes as they delivered their dialogue, and that helped in calming her nerves. Their lips met gently and sweetly, and they parted with small smiles, keeping up on the lines.

Act 2 began with Romeo's line and then the conversation between Mercutio and Benvolio. After that it was the balcony scene. Brennan made her entrance on her 'balcony' and heard Booth say the famous lines. She looked out over the crowd. For some illogical reason there seemed to be more of them from her vantage point. She placed her cheek in her hand and gave her line.

"Ay me!"

Act 2, scene 5 consisted of the talk between Juliet and the Nurse. Brennan likened it to any other conversation she and Angela had shared during their friendship. That thought had brought to the scene an added element of authenticity, which she was pleased about. And Angela was truly having a great time, throwing herself into the role, and as she'd put it, 'being the best damn nurse' she could be.

The second act ended with Romeo and Juliet being married by Friar Laurence, and Brennan couldn't help but wonder, as she always did during this scene, why Juliet had agreed to marriage so soon. She supposed it was because she didn't want to marry Paris as her parents wanted her to, but really, the whole thing seemed a bit rushed. Love at first sight indeed. She met Booth's eyes as Friar Laurence delivered the last line of the scene. Not at first sight definitely, but perhaps there was something to be said for love itself.

During the intermission, Brennan sat in a chair backstage with Angela while the guys were quietly practicing their swordfights.

"I think it's going great so far," Angela put in.

"We still have the second half to go," Brennan pointed out.

"Yea, but it'll be a piece of cake. Most of the characters die anyway. Out of the main ones, the only ones that don't die are me and Zach. And who knows? Maybe we die too; it's just offstage."

"Goodman's character doesn't die."

"He doesn't count. I don't consider Friar Laurence to be a main character. Important, yes, but not main."

"True," she conceded.

The intermission was over before they knew it, and Act 3 began. The fight scene between Hodgins and Sully went off without a hitch. Hodgins got stabbed and went down, delivering his death speech to perfection. Booth and Sully's fight went a little longer than Brennan thought appropriate, but other than that, neither one got carried away. Sully died, and Brennan risked a peek through the curtain, hoping that he wouldn't overdo it this time. She was disappointed, and she ducked back behind the curtain, rolling her eyes.

At the end of the act, Booth and Brennan shared their balcony scene. Brennan decided it was one of her favorite scenes, only the party scene above it in her opinion. It was just a nice scene and the fact that his arms were around her didn't hurt either.

Act 4 found Brennan drinking her potion, collapsing on her bed and appearing dead. She enjoyed this scene as well just because she got a bit of a break. Angela came in and found her lying there, and she kept her eyes closed, listening to the scene as Goodman, the two playing her parents, and Charles Burke arrived on the scene.

The last act commenced. Booth got his poison from the apothecary, and headed to the tomb, only to be met by Paris. He and Charles Burke had their fight, and Paris was fatally stabbed.

"I am slain!" Charles Burke called, falling to the ground. "If thou be merciful,  
open the tomb, lay me with Juliet." He died, and even though she was off to the side and couldn't see the fight, Brennan could tell just by listening that he had done a better job with his death scene than Sully had.

She felt Booth step over to her and deliver his final lines. Then she felt his lips on hers as Romeo gave Juliet a last kiss, and then the weight of his head on her breast as he died. She took her cue and woke up, stretching as though waking up from a nap. After Goodman's exit, she kissed Booth lightly before she said her final lines, stabbing herself with the prop dagger in the heart, and collapsing at his side.

The final lines of the play were given by the man playing the Prince.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardoned, and some punished: for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

When he was finished, the curtain closed, and everyone got in a line. When the curtain opened, the applause hit their ears, and everyone took a bow. Angela stepped forward and gave a small curtsy, smiling as the applause built up, before stepping back and allowing Zach to take his. Zach stepped forward and gave a small stiff bow, allowing himself a small grin before stepping back. Goodman went forward next and gave a bow similar to Zach's.

Sully took his turn, flashing the crowd a megawatt smile and bowing with a flourish. Angela turned to Brennan and rolled her eyes. Hodgins was next. He removed his cap and tossed it out into the audience, giving a sweeping bow and pumping his fist in the air. The applause grew and it was clear that Hodgins was the crowd favorite.

After Hodgins was dragged back into the line, Brennan and Booth stepped forward and bowed together. The applause became almost deafening and a few people even stood up to clap. Booth felt a flash of pride as he noticed Cullen was among them. Sully hadn't gotten a standing ovation.

He stood away from Brennan and gestured to her. She gave another little bow and did the same for him. He turned to Zach and made a motion with his hand. Zach gave a nod, and hurried offstage, returning with a bouquet of roses which he handed off to Booth, who gave them to Brennan.

She took them, and looked up at him. "Booth, they're beautiful."

He leaned in close to her ear when they were back in line. "Technically they're from all of us. But I take full credit for the idea." The entire cast gave one last bow before the curtain closed and the audience began to leave for home. Angela came running up to Brennan and threw her arms around her.

"You were great sweetie!"

Brennan returned the hug. "So were you Ange." She pulled several roses out of her bouquet and handed them to her best friend.

"Thanks!" She went off and hugged Booth, Hodgins, and Zach, congratulating them as well. She even told Sully he did well, but stopped short at hugging him, settling for a friendly pat instead.

"You were really great Bones," Booth said kissing her.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He moved in to kiss her again, but a voice nearby broke them apart.

"Ok, we were all awesome. Now, let's party!" Hodgins was impatient to get the party started. "Follow me to the alcohol!" And with that, they all headed to the upper floor where the cast party had been set up.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading!!**


	12. cast party aka byebye bell?

**A/N: Ok, here we go. We've arrived at the end. So much for my estimate of a few chapters, five at most…I should know myself better than that by now when it comes to writing fics. This is a little shorter than some of the other chaps, but please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Cast party aka bye-bye bell?**

When they arrived at the cast party, people from other departments were already mingling. Hodgins practically drooled at the cash bar he spotted in the corner.

"I'm gonna get so plastered I won't remember my name, much less that damned soliloquy," he announced before making a beeline to the bar, and pulling Zach along behind him. "Come on Benvolio, let's get started."

"I don't-," Zach began but was cut off when Hodgins thrust a shot glass in his hands.

"Bottoms up!" he said loudly, downing his own glass. When he looked at the still full glass in Zach's hands, he groaned, then snatched it from him, downing it as well.

Angela and Brennan got cups of punch and sat at a table in the corner, where Brennan observed everyone's behavior from a distance. She watched as Hodgins noticed Booth heading toward her and blocked his path, pulling him toward the bar. Zach, having escaped when Hodgins' attention had turned to Booth, joined them.

"He won't stop until he finds someone to get drunk with him," Angela commented, seeing Hodgins accost Booth, a small grin gracing her lips. "I'd do it, but I've got a feeling I'm going to be driving him home."

They looked up as Goodman entered the room; the way Hodgins neck snapped in his direction not lost on either woman. Brennan recalled his promise of the bell's demise.

Goodman cleared his throat. "I have an announcement! I've spoken to some of the benefactors and those I conversed with were very impressed with the performance tonight! You should all be very pleased with one another. It was a job well done!" He clapped his hands and everyone joined in.

Booth had escaped Hodgins' clutches and slumped down beside Brennan. Angela greeted him with a wave and a question. "How many drinks did he shove down your throat?"

Booth calculated mentally. "Three, well, more like two and a half. I didn't finish the last one." They glanced at the bar, where Hodgins was now drinking with Sully, and making conversation with the bartender, with whom he was now on a first name basis.

Taking a break, he shuffled over to Goodman, who was speaking to Charles Burke. Stealthily, he snuck his hand into the large pocket at the side of Goodman's friar's robe. Coming up triumphant, he could barely hold in his cry of glee as he wrapped his hands around the bell, and left the room, gesturing at their table to follow him.

The four followed him down the hallway and up the stairs to the top floor of the building.

When they entered a room, Angela said, "I think I'm going to burn this dress when I get home. It isn't meant to be worn when climbing up a zillion flights of stairs." She eyed Hodgins. "Why couldn't we have just taken the elevator?"

"I don't want to risk drawing attention to myself," was the reply.

"A bit late for that Dr. Hodgins," came Goodman's voice from the doorway. "Give me that bell."

"It does belong to me," Zach commented quietly, only to be given a harsh stare by Hodgins.

"You can't stop me this time Dr. Goodman." He edged toward a window, opening it.

"You wouldn't dare," Goodman said evenly.

"Wouldn't I? This bell has caused me nothing but headaches. I'm sending it to hell where it belongs."

"A tad melodramatic, don't you think?" Brennan whispered to Angela, who giggled.

"It's Hodgins," was her explanation. "He's the very definition of melodramatic."

For emphasis, Hodgins let the bell dangle from his fingers out the open window. Zach looked on, a bit pale. Booth just looked from one protagonist to the other, clearly amused by the whole thing.

"Dr. Hodgins, it is Mr. Addy's bell," Goodman said, now taking the threat seriously.

"Sorry Z-man, it has to be done." And with that, he threw his arm back, bringing it forward and releasing the bell from his grip. It sailed out the window, and flew through the air. Several moments later, a crashing noise was heard from the direction of the parking lot, and a car alarm blared.

"Oops," Hodgins muttered and leaned out of the window to see if he could see the car the bell had hit. "Do any of you drive a Lincoln?"

Goodman's eyes took on a fury that none of them had ever been witness to before. Hodgins turned away from the window, and his mouth dropped then closed immediately at Goodman's expression. "Well, Dr. Goodman, it would appear that I owe you a check."

"A _large_ check Dr. Hodgins," Goodman said through gritted teeth.

"Let me get my checkbook. It's in my jacket…cause there's no pockets in these shorts." With that, he took off out of the room, Goodman following him.

Silence followed, and then Angela clapped her hands together. "Ok, let's get back to the party, shall we?" She led the way to the elevator, swearing as she stepped on the hem of her long skirt.

They went back to the party, where Shakespearean era music could now be heard from the CD player on the table. Brennan and Booth paired up and Brennan led him through the steps of an old dance she'd once learned. Where exactly, she couldn't recall at the moment. Angela asked Zach to dance, and soon the four were attracting the attention of some of their colleagues.

Sully looked on, drinking his drink thoughtfully. He'd been thinking about asking Brennan to dance with him, but thought against it when he noticed how much fun she appeared to be having with Booth. Friends, he mused, wanted their friends to be happy. He took another sip and turned toward an attractive blond near the punch bowl. There were, after all, plenty of other fish in the sea.

"You having a good time Bones?" Booth asked as they danced.

"I am. I'm quite impressed that you picked up the dance moves so quickly."

"Me too. I've never done a… what is it called again?"

"A Volta."

"Yea; we're attracting an audience though."

She shrugged as he lifted her up and placed her back on her feet. "That just means we're good," she said with a smirk. "I'd like to sit down though." They made their way back to their table, Angela and Zach still dancing.

"Poor Zach. He looks beyond nervous. It's just Angela," Brennan observed.

"Angela has a way of making men nervous. It's a natural response," Booth commented.

"Does she make you nervous?"

"No, but I'm the exception. Zach, I think, is nervous around anything female."

Brennan had to agree with that.

Her attention was drawn to the door of the room as Hodgins pushed it open and walked back to the bar, followed by Goodman who wore a satisfied smile on his face. Curious, she made her way to the bar.

"Lay another one on me Ray," Hodgins said before turning to her. "He took me to the cleaners. No way that car is worth _that_ much. I paid almost that much for my BMW."

Brennan assumed the expression he'd used meant that he had written the check for a considerable amount. "Well, at least the bell is gone now."

"No it isn't. It's sitting somewhere near Goodman's car. Zach can just have it back. I swear, that stupid bell is nothing but trouble. I'm beginning to think it'll kill me if I keep messing with it."

Zach overheard their conversation and looked relieved.

Goodman clapped his hands for attention and the music was turned off.

"I have one more announcement. Next year, the benefactors would like something along the lines of a musical. Suggestions included 'Rent' or 'The Lion King'."

Hodgins' mouth dropped open for the second time that night. "No way in hell, Dr. Goodman! I don't care what you do to me! Never again!" He looked around at the rest of them for a show of solidarity. Their expressions told him they were all in agreement.

Goodman was smiling. "Calm down Dr. Hodgins. I was merely playing you; testing your reaction."

"God, give me a heart attack!" Hodgins stomped over with his drink to the table where Zach was already sitting.

Angela and Brennan looked at each other. "That _was_ cruel," Angela commented, giving her friend a smile before heading off to join them.

Brennan felt a hand in hers, Booth's presence at her side. "You wanna go sit with them?"

She turned to him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "No, I think I'm ready to go home." She met his eyes. "You wanna come home with me?"

"Well, I wasn't going to…but if you insist," he joked, chuckling as she smacked his arm. They said their good-byes to the others, and left for the entrance, still walking hand in hand.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm so bad with endings. Really I am. They're difficult to write, which I think is why so much of the creative writing I've done in the past remains unfinished. I hope you liked this little fic. I've enjoyed hearing from all of you and I thank you for your wonderful comments throughout. Knowing you're reading and liking it makes it all worthwhile. **


End file.
